


Paint Me Like a Picture, Treat Me Like a Saint

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Artist Dipper, Body Paint, Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, Overweight dipper, Painting, Sunsets and night skys, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill are relaxing in the woods and Bill finds something else to paint besides Dipper's canvas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Like a Picture, Treat Me Like a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the title and just HAD to write a fic about it
> 
> And just IMAGINE a chubby, nerdy artist Dipper with his dorky glasses!

The calming gentle breeze blew past, tickling the fresh Pines and ruffling the pair's hair. The sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky a golden haze filled with orange blooms and whispy pinks. A soft lavender purple started at the horizon, bleeding out and twirling together with the rest of the sky, and Dipper Pines was capturing it all.

The loveable blond headed demon besides him had frozen time, leaving the heavenly sunset floating right above their tiny heads. Dipper filled his pallet with more purple paint, thankful that he didn't have to mix his own colors. He dipped his pinted paintbrush in and began painting the soft horizon on his large canva. For some reason the demon had frozen time but kept the small breeze blowing, but Dipper didn't mind, loving how it blew through the blond's golden hair, who layed besides him, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed.

"Hey Bill,"

One golden eye poked open, a warm hum of acknowledgment vibrating in his throat,  
"Are you alright? You been suspiciously quiet for a good hour, and it's starting to creep me out."

He cracked a playful smile across his chubby cheeks, taunting the normally hyper active demon.

"What, is a guy not aloud to enjoy the peace evey once in a while?"

Dipper chuckled, setting his pallet and brush down and bending over his gut to give his love a quick kiss, "Yeah normal people, but not you."

Bill sat up, reaching over and kissing the plump boy himself, this time longer and with a stronger passion, he ran his hands down the burnette's thick body, purring as his tan hands roamed over large, lumpy rolls. He dug his slender hands into the kid's deep fat pockets, squeezing hard and earning a small grunt from the round boy. Dipper broke the kiss, his whole body now hot and flustered.

"B-bill what the hell! I asked why you were quiet, not if you wanted to make out!"

But Bill could tell by the kid's cherry face and lustful eyes that he didn't mind one bit.

"Hmm, well Pine Tree what do you want me to do?"

The demon ran his hand up Dipper's thick, soft arm, squishing the fat a little, taking in the kid's looks, his round chubby face was smeared with yellow and pink paint, his black, wide rimmed glasses sat low on the tip of his red, button nose. His tight, navy sweatshirt held a big splotch of green paint, probably the area he couldn't see over his chubby gut. The burnette squirmed under the demon's touch, wipping his pudgy, clamy hands on his overly tight jeans, pulling at his pants in the hopes to stop the fabric from constricting his tummy more then they already were.

"Uh, I d-don't know Bill..."

Bill chuckled at the kid's flustered stutter, taking on last look at his paint splattered face,  
"Well I have an idea..."

He leaned over, planting another kiss on Dipper's raw, bitten lips, pulling up his sweater as he did so,  
"Mmh, Bill what are you-"

"Shh, just help me out Pine Tree."

Dipper help Bill wrestle the sweater off his overly large form, exposing his chunky, bare upper body to the breezy forest.

"Bill, what the hell. You know I don't like taking my shirt off in public."

He wrapped his thick arms around his protruding belly, slouching over and trying to hid his mushy gut but it only resulted in him defining all his glorious fat rolls. Bill snapped his fingers, causing all of Dipper's painting equipment to disappear except for the pallet and bottles of paint.  
"Relax kid, we're in the forest, no ones gonna see you. Lay down, I'm gonna paint on you."

"Bill seriously?"

Dipper huffed, his face an embarrassed, hot scarlet, but he obeyed the demon, his rolls smoothing out as he layed in the plush, emerald grass.

"You better at least paint something good."

Bill dipped his finger into the black paint, the thick liquid causing goosebumps to sprinkle about on his Pine Tree's pale, doughy skin.  
He ran his finger delicately over his tummy, covering the wide area in the dark, black ink. Dipper hummed in content, his eyes rolling back in bliss,  
"T-that feels nice..."

Bill continues painting his sapling, splattering white dots over his plush belly, his enchantmet on time broke and the sky was soon plunged into a sparkly, navy darkness. The moon was a waxing gibbous, showering the two in soft, silver light.

"Hey Pine Tree, you still with me?"

Mocha eyes fluttered open, seeming black in the night sky as they reflected the stars above,  
"Hmm?"

Bill snapped his fingers, causing a wide, round mirror to appear in his arms, the glass framed in golden swirls, a small cobalt fire floated above them, filling the small area in a warm, blue tinted light.  
"Have a look kid."

Dipper frowned up at the demon, his double chin making the blond smile,

"But the paints still wet."

Bill scoffed, "Pine Tree, I'm a magical dream demon, if I can't make paint magically dry then fry me up and feed me to the gnomes. Now hurry up and look! I actually put effort into something for once!"

Dipper grunted as he hauled himself up, his chunky rolls displaying themselves once again. He panted alittle, some tiny beads of sweat forming from the effort, wow he was out of shape. Bill held up the mirror, a wide toothy grin on his taned cheeks. Dipper looked down at his massive gut in the mirror and a quick, loud gasp escaped his bitten lips, Bill had painted the majority of his stomach black, mixing in dark shades of blues and purples, creating a backdrop similar to the dark sky above. White paint splatters dotted the area, some large, others almost microscopic, yet they all stood out in a stark contrast to the dark background, seeming to shine silver in the odd, blue light. Among the cluster of stars proudly stood the constellation of his namesake, somehow glowing brighter than the rest, and in the top right corner floated a heavily indetailed depiction of the silver moon above, Bill hadn't been lying when he said he put effort into it. The painting was beautiful, and Dipper delicately pressed the tips of his pudgy fingers to the marvelously blended paint, only to come into contact with his own spongey skin.  
"Wait Bill, is this...did you imprint the paint into my skin?!"

The demon chuckled, tackling the other into a hug, the flame and mirror disappeared as he nuzzeled his head into the kid's cushioned gut, face sinking deep into his mushy belly.

"Relax kid, alittle body art won't hurt ya, plus now I have another reason to see you shirtless!!"

The burnette huffed, cheeks heating up in a flustered flame, "Bill was this just one of your dumb tricks to get me to take my shirt off more often?"

"Of course Pine Tree, I don't think I've ever seen anything better."

Dipper smothered his chubby face into silky, blond curls, never being more embarrassed,

"Oh my god Bill, you're an ass."

"No, _you're_ a fine piece of ass!"

"B-bill!!"

**Author's Note:**

> People posting beautiful fics inspires me to write trash like this


End file.
